


Birthday Suit

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Fic Remix, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they mentioned a surprised birthday gift, this certainly wasn’t what was on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shardaunei).
  * Inspired by [Nino's surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31608) by shardaunei. 



> written for Freestyle Forum's Ohno Fic Exchange - Remix Edition

**Birthday Suit**  
 _For : shardaunei_  
  
+++  
  
November 26, 2013   
Around 11:45 pm  
Undisclosed Tokyo Residence Apartment   
  
  
Glancing around his now brightly lighted apartment, Ohno thought that maybe, he was hallucinating, imagining things vividly – but no, because if his bandmates' shocked faces weren’t enough reason for him to believe that this was real, then the sound of the party horn drifting in the background coupled with Nino’s cursing probably should.  
  
The sound of something hitting the floor was loud enough to make his other companion shriek in embarrassment. But he was dimly aware of anything aside from the fact that he was standing there totally naked, slowly moving his right hand down to at least cover his manhood now bared in the open, as he blinked and blinked and tried his hardest not to pout.  
  
When they mentioned a surprised birthday gift, this certainly wasn’t what was on his mind.  
  
+++  
  
November 22, 2013   
(Probably half hour after midnight)  
Jun’s apartment  
  
“You should tell us what you want for your birthday, Leader,” Jun said from where he was crouched on the bed, supporting himself by gripping the headboard’s edges and was obviously trying not to buck his hips in counterpoint to the movement down below – to the fingers protruding his entrance while he tried keeping up with the conversation.  
  
“Yeah,” agreed the man kneeling behind Jun, even though his concentration was fully focused on the task at hand. “Yeah, Leader, tell us,”   
  
He would, if he wasn’t bound and didn’t have his own boxers shoved in his mouth to keep him from uttering anything beyond the helpless moans he’d been letting out for the past fifteen or more minutes since Jun tied him to this fucking chair. He would probably even be touching himself by now, might probably even be standing in front of Jun’s other end to fuck Jun’s mouth while Sho’s at it, but no, he couldn’t do any of that because Jun made sure he wouldn’t be able to do anything besides watching, like he’s some kind of a damn porn critique with a fucking hard on.  
  
Honestly, this wasn’t what he was expecting, at all, when he followed these two jerks home. Not after Jun had cornered him on his way out of the shower stall and grinded his hips against him while Sho was in the next stall, singing Rock with me in a very loud voice.  
  
“I think he won’t be able to answer us, Sho-chan, unless you take his own damn underwear out of his mouth,” Jun mused around a resounding moan, and he realized Sho was already up on his feet and was aiming the blunt head of his cock against Jun’s twitching hole.   
  
At least Jun was a little less of the demon he normally was when he’s about to be fucked and for that, he was glad.  
  
In hindsight, Jun should have anticipated the forces of evil to naturally take Sho’s side when it was Sho’s chance to fuck, because really, it happened a lot of times he had already lost count.  
  
“Why would I do that when he’d probably start whining about not being able to do anything the moment I take that out? Isn’t that the point of tying him to that chair? To not be able to do anything besides watching?” Sho smirked, the bastard.  
  
Jun chuckled. “Sho-chan,  _Sho-chan_ ,” Jun sing-songed indulgingly, “just take the underwear out of the poor old man’s mouth so we can move on with this; let him whine all he wants, there’s nothing he can do besides that anyway,”   
  
Sho grumbled something under his breath before he completely pulled away from Jun’s body, and Jun was pretty impressed by how quick Sho was when he wanted to be as he was immediately standing across him, just near enough to tug the makeshift gag and threw it across the room before he went back to his previous position behind Jun, wrapping a hand around his erection and guiding it against Jun’s waiting entrance.  
  
Jun whipped his head around to stare at him just as Sho inched forward with a groan and he in turn, whimpered.  
  
“Your gift, Leader? Tell us,”  
  
What he wanted to say was ‘fucking let me go’ but settled with, “Surprise me?” in a shaky voice and trembling body.  
  
Sho pushed his hips forward and bit at Jun’s shoulder.  
  
“Surprise him, he said,” Sho said and began thrusting.  
  
Jun whimpered, fingers finding Sho’s own easily. “Fuck, sure,”  
  
+++  
  
  
November 26, 2013   
Around 11:35 pm  
Undisclosed Tokyo Residence Apartment  
  
“ _Sur_ – eh?!”  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Oh my god,”  
  
“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU – HUH?”  
  
“Oh, shit.”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
November 23, 2013   
(A few minutes after 3:00pm)  
Aiba Family’s Chinese Restaurant – Arashi’s reserved private booth  
  
Aiba’s family restaurant in Chiba was probably his most favorite restaurant in whole of Japan – the food is great and Aiba’s parents never let him pay – well, they never actually let any of the members pay when they eat out here but that’s beside the point.  
  
The point was – the point was that he was here for the good food and the desert after the satisfying meal (this restaurant’s vanilla ice cream was to die for) was even more so. Aiba had invited him over to eat when the taller man came to know (possibly from Sho, who he was talking to just minutes before Aiba texted him) that he was nearby; he didn’t even hesitate when he replied ‘yes’ and quickly came over.  
  
But really, the point of ordering the ice cream was to eat it and not to have it pour all over his inappropriately exposed flesh while his bandmate was using his tongue to clean it off afterwards.  
  
“ – ‘s cold,” he whined, weakly batting Aiba’s wandering hand and pushing Aiba’s face away from his crotch; it proved to be really difficult most especially when Aiba was doing that thing with his tongue – circling the tip of his erection before his mouth was slowly sucking him in. The sensation was oddly contradicting – what with the almost unbearable coldness of the ice cream as it being spread across his over-sensitized skin only to be replaced with the comforting warmth of Aiba’s mouth as Aiba swallowed him in.  
  
“Hmmm,” Aiba hummed, not even the slightest bit distracted, fingers finding his balls and cradling both in one hand and squeezing his sac quite fondly. It’s kind of amazing, really, most especially when Aiba would pull his mouth away only to spread the remains of the vanilla ice cream across his over sensitized skin and going back only to lick it off him again.  
  
“ _Nggh_ – A-Aiba-chan –“  
  
Aiba stilled for a moment, nibbled the head of his length before pulling away completely.  
  
“Yes, Leader?” Aiba asked, licking his bottom lip and looking up to meet his eyes.   
  
It felt kind of amazing to have Aiba look at him like that, his stare was so intense but his touches remained gentle, sometimes teasing, rough and greedy at some and so different from when he’s with Jun or Sho, and even when he’s with Nino – but not the kind of different he knew he disliked.  
  
In fact, he loved it – he loved every bit of it, whether he’s with Aiba or with any of the other three. He could maybe compare the experience with eating ice cream – tasting the different varieties of flavors and yet loving each and every one of them just the same.  
  
He eyed the now empty cups of vanilla ice cream and pouted.  
  
“You finished all the ice cream; I didn’t get to eat any,”   
  
Aiba laughed, Aiba’s warm breath hitting his still exposed flesh.   
  
“Oh,” Aiba breathed, feigning innocence; it would have been a fairly great act if not for the fact that he still had his hand wrapped around his Leader’s cock and his mouth hovering dangerously close over the head. “I’m sorry?”  
  
“Never mind apologizing,” he prompted, bucking his hips up he almost hit Aiba’s left eye with the tip of his cock. “Get me some ice cream,” he pouted.  
  
Aiba hummed, undeterred. He was leaning in again before his leader could even complain.  
  
“I’ll get you some for your birthday,” Aiba said and licked him once, twice; then, like an afterthought, “Would you like this specific flavor for your birthday, or would you like something else?”  
  
Honestly, right now, ice cream was probably the last thing he wanted – most especially at the moment. He grabbed Aiba by the shoulders, working his fingers round the back of Aiba’s neck and tugging Aiba’s face closer. Using his free hand, he grabbed the base of his cock and playfully slapped Aiba’s cheek with it.  
  
“Anything specific you want for your birthday, Leader?” Aiba prompted him again, mouth finding him.  
  
He threw his head back and moaned. “Surprise me.”  
  
  
+++  
  
  
November 26, 2013   
Around fifteen minutes after midnight  
Undisclosed Tokyo Residence Apartment  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Oh my god Leader, is that --  oh, hi!”  
  
A pause, then. “Damn it, Oh-chan, you didn’t tell me you were banging that –  _aww!”_  
  
“Good job trying to hide yourself behind that tiny –“  
  
“We’re leaving,”  
  
“We are?”  
  
“NOW.”  
  
  
+++  
  
  
November 24, 2013   
Aiba Masaki’s apartment  
Roughly ten minutes after 2 in the afternoon  
  
  
“I’m free until five today, what about you?”   
  
He hummed in response, trusting Nino to know that he’s too busy at the moment and that expecting him to come up with a coherent answer was close to impossible. His mouth was on Nino’s cock, sucking the younger man leisurely as he worked his fingers in and out of Nino’s ass.  
  
“O-Oh-chan?”   
  
Nino was whining like a total brat, fingers tight on his hair and pulling his face further down like he couldn’t get enough of his mouth. It would have been easy to give in to Nino’s demands, like always, but today he was feeling strangely un-doting.  
  
He pulled his mouth away and Nino’s hips surged to obviously follow the lost heat, taking his fingers out of Nino’s ass one after the other before pushing Nino back on the bed (which was actually Aiba’s bed (they were at Aiba’s place, afterall), because Aiba’s place was nearer and Nino never liked going back to his apartment in the middle of the day to fuck – time and energy consuming, he had said, but Ohno figured it had something to do with the fact that they have to turn the AC on to bear the horrible heat and humidity back in Nino’s room, because to have sex in the middle of the day was plain torture; and because Nino is Nino (he figured the reason simply boiled down to the fact that Nino hated paying for the extra electricity consumption) and quickly putting on the condom that Nino prepared for him earlier on.  
  
“Hey, what’s the rush?” Nino muttered in between ragged pants while he was in the middle of pushing Nino’s legs apart and positioning himself in between them. He’s got Nino by the knees, maneuvering Nino till Nino was obediently folding his legs around him, pulling him in as he guided his erection into Nino’s waiting heat.  
  
He ducked down, catching Nino’s mouth into a bruising kiss and sucking on Nino’s tongue before Nino could even react, at the same time he was pushing his hips forward and swallowing Nino’s moans, slipping all the way inside with matching moans of his own. Nino’s breathing was harsh when he pulled his mouth away, kissing his way down Nino’s chin as he began jerking his hips, thrusting in quick, shallow frenzies into Nino.  
  
“ _O-Oh_  –“   
  
“Dinner at my parent’s house,” he mumbled his reply, fingers gripping at Nino’s hips and pulling Nino up as he started going at it. “Need to be there before seven or my Mom’s going to bitch at me again,”   
  
Nino arched his back and wrapped one of his ankles around his back as he quickened his thrusts.  
  
“So, you’re free afterall,” Nino hissed, amused and aroused, moaning his name when he all but reached down and wrapped Nino’s cock in his hand. “It’s still early though – ah,  _shit_ , close –“  
  
He found himself smirking hearing Nino’s admission, stilling just for a bit to watch Nino’s face contort in pleasure as he squeezed Nino’s dick before he began pounding into Nino again. Nino’s still so tight, his inside was so hot, so warm, and he wondered, not for the first time, how wonderfully familiar it feels just being inside Nino’s body and kissing Nino as if he always meant to.  
  
Nino stopped him with a hand against his chest.   
  
“What?” he griped, staring down at Nino confusedly, refusing to let Nino have his way with him and continuing jerking his hips in a steady rhthym that drove Nino crazy everytime.  
  
“I just remembered it’s your birthday in two days, right? Is that why your parents asked you to come over for an impromptu dinner party?” Nino inquired in between ragged breaths.  
  
He shrugged, ducked down to kiss Nino’s mouth instead of answering Nino right away.   
  
“Maybe,” he said afterwards, “I’m not really sure, but -- my Mom didn’t say anything of that sort though,”  
  
Nino huffed and swatted him fondly across the back of his head. “Of course she wouldn’t have said anything, she’s so like you and so not like you in so many ways, it’s creepy, and besides, your Mom must have known you had plans on the day of your birthday so she invited you over when she learned you’d have the rest of the day free so you guys could celebrate in advance,”   
  
He hummed in his response, his thoughts drifting to the food he hoped he’d be able to eat later on. “I wish we’d have yakiniku and beef nabe instead of the usual – I missed those,”   
  
Nino twined his legs around his waist and effectively taking his attention back to the man squirming deliciously beneath him.   
  
“Nino –“  
  
“I can make those for you, if you want,” Nino proposed, arching his neck and baring the milky, white flesh; he immediately ducked down to attach his lips against it, sucking hungrily until Nino was moaning unabashedly under his breath. “Anything you want to eat on your birthday, just tell me –“ Nino followed with a gasp and he made quick work on giving Nino what he was sure the younger man wanted at the moment.  
  
“Anything?” he asked in between nips and bites, coupled with continuous hard thrusts that had Nino thrashing his head back in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck,  _yes_  – yes,” Nino whimpered, “Anything – tell me what you want and I’ll make it, I promise –  _fuck_ , “ Nino mewled, sounding like he was still trying to make him believe he’s not so far gone (though he knew Nino too well not to believe him), talking about food he would want to eat on his birthday when he was fairly sure Nino didn’t even give a shit about anything right now except the fact that he was about to make him come so hard he’d probably pass out afterwards.  
  
He grabbed Nino by the hips and started pumping his hips twice as hard.   
  
“It’s fine,” he said, stilling for a bit and reaching down to trace the head of Nino’s erection teasingly. “I don’t have anything in particular in mind anyway, but,”  
  
“ _What_ – what?!” Nino’s question remained hanging at the tips of the other man’s tongue when he all but angled his thrusts a little to the right and Nino outright wailed, smiling to himself and kept going at that spot, quicker and quicker still, until Nino was reduced to nothing but a quivering mess of limbs, holding on to him while he’s fucking him.  
  
“Oh-chan, oh  _god_  –“  
  
He pulled Nino up by the waist, pressed his lips against one of Nino’s ears and whispered,  
  
“Hmm, let’s see, why don’t you just surprise me?” he told Nino at the same time he squeezed Nino’s cock and felt the tell-tale shudder of Nino’s body as he held Nino close. He pumped into him once, twice, sucked and bit Nino’s bottom lip in between his teeth as Nino wailed his name, fingers tight against his shoulders.   
  
He glanced at Aiba’s bedside clock, discovered it was only half hour past two at the same time he felt Nino’s body shook beneath him, and then Nino was coming in violent spurts in between his fingers.   
  
He grinned, allowed Nino the luxury to catch some of his precious breath back before he’s moving on top of Nino again, intent of starting over.  
  
He’s got enough stored stamina to last before Nino had to leave and he had to head home to his parents’ house in time for dinner.  
  
It’s not his birthday yet but. “Oh-chan, you still haven’t --?” Nino’s voice trailed, exhausted but amused, and he’d give it to Nino for knowing him as much as he knew Nino – knowing exactly what he wanted and giving it to him without a second thought.  
  
He reached down and took Nino in hand, pumped him slow and steady, wanting him to be with him until he tipped over the edge of pleasure himself.   
  
He nodded and kissed Nino’s chin. “Let’s just say this is your advance birthday gift for me,” he told Nino, who rolled his eyes and did something unarguably awesome by reversing their position until Nino was the one on top without actually dislodging him.  
  
It was his turn to moan so loud when Nino pulled himself up, then pushing himself back down in the same fucking breath that Nino had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, arching his hips up to meet Nino as Nino rode him hard and fast.  
  
“Happy birthday to you then,”   
  
  
+++  
  
  
November 26, 2013   
Roughly half hour after midnight  
Undisclosed Tokyo Residence Apartment  
  
  
It was the resounding bang on his front door that brought him back to the present, eyeing the last person in the room with him sheepishly, apologetically.  
  
“Um,”  
  
“Don’t say anything, get back down there and continue with what you were doing before or else I  –“  
  
He was down on his knees in an instant, putting his mouth where he remembered it was before his stupid bandmates came in and spoiled his fun.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
November 25, 2013  
Half hour after Shiyagare filming  
Arashi’s NTV breakroom  
  
He was in the middle of putting cat-ears to his Matsujun doodle when the man himself strolled in.  
  
Jun looked perfectly groomed, now changed to his own clothes and accessories, he looked even better; at least way better than the clothes his stylist had put him in for today’s filming. He surveyed Jun’s appearance appreciatively while Jun bounced around, seemingly unaware that he was being watched.  
  
“You’re ogling,”   
  
Oops. “Sorry?” he mumbled instead, but he knew he didn’t even sound the least bit apologetic. Leaving his sketchpad in favor of eyeing Jun’s delicious hips, Jun swayed around and stared at him, brows arching.  
  
It was a staring battle for a while before he found himself with a lapful of Jun, Jun’s mouth on his and Jun’s lovely fingers threading through his hair. He wanted to put his own damn fingers in Jun’s hair but he was too busy tracing Jun’s smooth skin underneath his designer shirt to do that.   
  
He almost ended up wishing he had another pair of hands just so he could be able to touch Jun all over without stopping. Almost.  
  
He was skimming his lips across Jun’s exposed neck when Jun shifted and accidentally saw his Jun-doodles.  
  
“Is that me, Leader?”  
  
He paused to lick at Jun’s Adams apple; his palm spread against Jun’s toned abdominal muscles, touching, feeling Jun’s smooth skin beneath his hand.  
  
“Um,”  
  
“I sort of look like a cat,” Jun mused, tilting his head to the side to probably eye the sketchpad better, and the action made the lines on Jun’s neck even more titillating to see as he leaned up and bit that tempting spot gently. Jun moaned in appreciation and turned back around to catch his mouth, and then they were kissing again.   
  
“Was that a cat?” Jun commented after a while, his mouth looked wet and full.   
  
He hummed. “My Jun-cat,”  
  
“Without the ears?” Jun asked, oblivious to the fact that his gaze was otherwise focused on something else, specifically on the hardness poking through the front of Jun’s jeans.  
  
He ran his fingertips against the obvious bulge and grinned at the way the action made Jun gasped, batting his hand away halfheartedly. He ignored him and grabbed Jun anyway.  
  
“I was in the middle of doing them, but you came in and distracted me,” he told Jun, touching Jun through his pants and earning a delicious-sounding moan in return.  
  
“Why a cat?” Jun asked, distractedly shoving his hand away and murmuring something about forgetting to lock the door.   
  
He chuckled and took his attention elsewhere, fingers finding Jun’s hard nipples as he’s kissing his way up again.  
  
“Hmmm, why indeed,”  
  
Jun threw his head back when his mouth found the underside of Jun’s ear, nibbling the sensitive flesh as Jun moaned his name.  
  
“Do you want a cat for your birthday?” he didn’t answer. Jun continued, “That’s too easy, I can just ask Masaki to go with me so we can choose one for you,”  
  
He thought about it. “Not really,”  
  
“Well, you still haven’t told us what you want for your birthday, and I’m not sure what Sho-kun –“ Jun’s words trailed and he blushed.  
  
He surged up, pressed his palm against the side of Jun’s neck and pulled Jun’s face down for another kiss.  
  
“What would you like me to give you on your birthday, old man?” Jun insisted as he peppered tiny kisses along Jun’s collarbones.  
  
He sighed. “Just. I don’t know, surprise me?”  
  
Jun’s eyes remained vacant for a second before the usual light came back, at the same time Jun was leaning back down to initiate the kiss this time.  
  
“You got it,” Jun said before he’s up on his feet and running to the door, and locking it.  
  
He smirked.   
  
+++  
  
November 26, 2013   
A little after eleven pm.  
Undisclosed Tokyo Residence Apartment  
  
  
He didn’t realize how far his apartment was from the elevator until now, when he simply wanted to shorten the distance and make it past the door as quickly as he could so they could take this somewhat arousing moment to the privacy of his own home.  
  
He’s got an armful of soft body that he knew was begging to be hold and touch, but he couldn’t do more than wound an arm around the body’s even softer waist as he guided them both across the hallway and towards his front door.  
  
A hand landed against his thigh, so near to the danger zone that he barely managed to sway his hips in time before the hand was able to grope at him, laughing huskily under his breath when he shifted to plant a sound kiss against the person’s hair.  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes,” she pouted and reached to touch him again but he was quicker, grabbing her hand and keeping it securely on her side. “Damn it, Riida,” she grumbled, still pouting and it took him everything he had not to push her against the nearest wall and do her there; he managed to hold himself back before he could do any of that.  
  
He grinned and stopped when she did, produced his keys out of the back pocket of his jeans before she was able to voice out her protests. He was in the middle of unlocking his door when she broke free, twisting around and under his arms till she was standing in between him and the door, her arms automatically flinging around his neck as she pulled his face down for a thorough kiss.  
  
He pushed the door open at the same time her tongue slipped inside his mouth, sucking him eagerly while he pushed them both inside. He at least managed to close and lock the door behind him before he kissed her back, flipping their positions over until she ended up with her back against the door frame.  
  
“Not here,” he whined when he felt her fingers skimming his jeans, finding his zipper and tugging it down in one swift movement. She was giggling like crazy, kissing him and kissing him as he touched her breasts through her dress.  
  
“Then where?” she murmured back when he all but leaned down to nibble at her throat, making quick work of undressing her – her black dress hitting the floor at the same time his shirt met the same fate.  
  
He laid a palm against the side of her neck and tilted her face, attached his lips against the soft, hollow juncture between her neck and shoulder and sucked that spot, making her squirm in delight.  
  
“Um, you know, I actually have a bed and a very comfortable couch for you to choose from, so –“  
  
She was grabbing his hand before he could even finish his sentence, maneuvering them both across the threshold with apparent swiftness that left him gaping. It didn’t even matter that his apartment was too dark (she didn’t even let him switch on the lights) and that moving around was difficult (he even stubbed his toe against one of the nearby chair on his way, but she simply huffed when he complained about it) because she’d been here plenty of times to know exactly where to go.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they’ve reached the living room; then she was flopping herself on the couch as she reached out to unfasten his belt in one swift move, before quickly pushing his jeans down his narrow hips along with his boxers, her mouth licking a path from his navel and further down.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair before she could do more than lick his skin.  
  
“What?” she muttered, sounding irritated.  
  
He smirked and bent down to grab her by her nape, kissed her hot and hard before he pulled her up, changing their positions until she was the one standing and he was the one sitting on the couch instead. He tugged her by the elbow, pushed her panties down before she could even let another word out, smiling when she all but kicked the silky fabric off her feet and held on to his shoulders, arching her back when his mouth settled.  
  
She was moaning within seconds when his tongue found her clit, her fingers tight on his hair.  
  
“R-Riida, s-so good –  _ah_ –“   
  
There was a chorus of “HAPPY BIRTH ~ day ~” and then his apartment was suddenly bathed in bright lights.  
  
“Ehhhh?” she screamed, pushing his head away and quickly ducking down to grab the first thing she could grab (a throw pillow) and using it to cover herself, while he pretty much tried blinking the sudden brightness away and wondering what the fuck was happening.  
  
She was still cursing under her breath when he managed to stand up and turned, blinking at each of his bandmate’s shocked faces.  
  
Jun was scowling, his eyes narrowed when his gaze drifted to the girl he was with (who was probably trying to disappear against the couch or something).  
  
“Good job trying to hide yourself with that tiny pillow, Mao-chan,” Jun bit out, glaring at his leader and his one-time leading lady.   
  
He really was trying his best not to pout, but it’s a lost cause. He sighed.  
  
“Guys, what are you doing here?” he asked, torn between throwing them out and apologizing to the girl who was still crouched on the couch and grumbling incoherent words against is throw pillow.   
  
Surprisingly, Sho was the first to recover.  
  
“Um, w-well, you remember we asked you what you wanted for your birthday and you said to just surprise you? Um, so, here we are – Surprise?” Sho said, holding out the cake they brought with, smiling weakly.  
  
Nino snorted just as he blew on the party horn and Aiba in turn had gingerly twirled on the noisemaker.  
  
“How appropriate,” Aiba squealed as he realized his bandmates were busy ogling, he half-heartedly reached down to cover his erection. “Leader, you’re in your birthday suit!” Aiba grinned and blew on the party horn again.  
  
“Happy birthday!”


End file.
